Question: The bottoms of two vertical poles are 12 feet apart and are on a region of flat ground. One pole is 6 feet tall and the other is 15 feet tall. How long, in feet, is a wire stretched from the top of one pole to the top of the other pole?
Solution: Picturing the situation, we have a trapezoid with the two poles as bases. We can split this trapezoid into a rectangle at the bottom and a right triangle at the top, where the hypotenuse of the right triangle is the wire stretched from the top of one pole to the top of the other pole.

[asy]
unitsize(0.15inch);
pair A,B,C,D,F;
A = (0,0);
B= (12,0);
C = (12,15);
D = (0,6);
F = (12,6);
draw(A--B--C--D--A);
draw(D--F,dashed);
label("$12$",B/2,S);
label("$12$",(D+F)/2,S);
label("$6$",D/2,W);
label("$6$",(F+B)/2,E);
label("$9$",(F+C)/2,E);
[/asy]


The horizontal leg of the right triangle is 12 feet, the horizontal distance from one pole to the other. The vertical leg of the triangle is $15-6=9$ feet, the height difference of the poles. By the Pythagorean Theorem $a^2+b^2=c^2$, we can solve for the length of the hypotenuse. We get $c=\sqrt{144+81}=\sqrt{225}=15$. So the wire is $\boxed{15}$ feet long.

Alternatively, instead of using the Pythagorean Theorem, we notice that 9-12-$c$ has the same ratios as the 3-4-5 right triangle. So $c=3\cdot5=\boxed{15}$.